1. Field
Embodiments of the invention as recited by the claims generally relate to an article having a protective coating for use in a semiconductor processing chamber and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits have evolved into complex devices that can include millions of transistors, capacitors and resistors on a single chip. The evolution of chip designs continually requires faster circuitry and greater circuit density that demand increasingly precise fabrication techniques and processes. One fabrication process frequently used is plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD).
PECVD is generally employed to deposit a thin film on a substrate or a semiconductor wafer. PECVD is generally accomplished by introducing a precursor gas or gases into a vacuum chamber. The precursor gas is typically directed through a showerhead typically fabricated from aluminum situated near the top of the chamber. Plasma is formed in the vacuum chamber. The precursor gas reacts with the plasma to deposit a thin layer of material on the surface of the substrate that is positioned on a substrate support. Purge gas is routed through holes in the support to the edge of the substrate to prevent deposition at the substrate's edge that may cause the substrate to adhere to the support. Deposition by-products produced during the reaction are pumped from the chamber through an exhaust system.
One material frequently formed on substrates using a PECVD process is amorphous carbon. Amorphous carbon is used as a hard mask material in semiconductor applications because of its chemical inertness, optical transparency, and good mechanical properties. Precursor gases that may be used to form amorphous carbon generally include a hydrocarbon, such as propylene, and hydrogen.
The etch selectivity of amorphous carbon films has been correlated to film density. Ion bombardment densification of amorphous carbon films is one method of increasing the etch selectivity of an amorphous carbon film, however, ion-bombardment induced film densification invariably leads to a proportional increase in the compressive film stress, both on the showerhead of the PECVD chamber and the substrate. Highly compressive carbon residues on the showerhead poorly adhere to the showerhead surfaces, producing flakes and particles during prolonged durations of deposition. The stray carbon residue builds on the showerhead and may become a source of contamination in the chamber. Eventually, the stray carbon residue may clog the holes in the showerhead that facilitate passage of the precursor gas therethrough thus necessitating removal and cleaning of the showerhead or possibly replacement.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus or method that reduces formation of loose carbon deposits on aluminum surfaces in semiconductor processing chambers.